Vampire Dreams
by talullahh
Summary: Edward always said if he could dream, it would be about Bella. Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately I do not own the Twilight series or any of its characters. They belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. OH! And this story has some sexy sex in it. Just so you know. : **

Vampire Dreams.

I lay her down on my bed. Slowing moving on top of her. My nose ran up her body, sending shivers down her spine. I was taking in her sent, but it was different now. It was her plus something. I could smell her arousal, and it smelt so amazing. My hands slid under her shirt and I pulled of over her head. I sent my nose all around her frilly pink bra, making a moan slip through her lips. That was the only sound I ever wanted to hear. I pushed her bra up tracing circles around her nipples. Making more moans slip her lips. I looked up at her and she had her eyes shut. I put my hand under her chin lifting her face closer to mine. Out lips were almost touching, I took in a deep breath of her air. As she reached up to kiss me I pulled back taking her with me and sucked up more of her sweet breath, then pulled away. Tracing my nose down her stomach I stopped at the waist of her jeans. Slipped my tongue out and licked at her waist, being rewarded with another moan. I linked my thumbs in her belt loops and slowly pulled her jeans down. I was about to pull down her matching frilly pink panties when she whispered 'stop.' I looked up at her and she sat up. She leaned forward to kiss me but instead she just licked my bottom lip. She put her hands on my shoulders and told me to get on my back. I happily complied. She was sitting on my hips in only dainty panties. Her beautiful breasts were dangling in my face. I leaned up and pop on into my mouth. Tracing circles around her nipples doing the same with my hand on the other. I looked up at my baby, she had her head thrown back. But all of the sudden her head snapped back up. Her golden eyes were fierce. She pushed my head back down on the pillow. He hands ran up and down my body. She bit down on my collar and ripped my shirt off. Her hands roamed around my chest. Even though her skin was cursed to be cold, it was like fire to my skin. She slid her hands under my boxers, slipping them off with my pants. Her small hands wrapped around my erection, slowly starting to pump it. My breath had started to come in hard pants. My hips started moving in sync with her thrusts. I was about to cum when she stopped. I sat up staring her in the eyes. She just giggled and rolled off of me. I got back on top of her, sliding my hands under the waistband of her panties and tossed them to the side. I slid a long cool finger into her soaking wet lips. She was moaning for more. I slid two more fingers into here pumping in and out of her. She was throwing her head around, eyes clamped shut My name escaping her lips. I needed to be in her. I was starting to feel her walls tighten as I pulled my fingers out. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped. I kissed her on the belly button and placed my throbbing member at her entrance. I was about to thrust in when I felt someone shaking me and saying my name. It was Bella, but I looked down but she was just staring back at me waiting for me to thrust in. But she said my name louder and I was shaken harder. I mumbled yeah and opened my eyes. We were in Bella's bed. "Edward, did you just fall asleep?" I fell asleep? But vampires can't sleep. I didn't have long to think about it because Bella started giggling, just like in my dream. I looked at her blissful face... "What?" She started to speak but more giggles came out. "What Bella?!" She rolled over and was sitting on my hips like in my dream! "Edward dear," giggle giggle "You have a boner." Now she was full on laughing. I looked down and sure as day in the front of my boxers was a boner. "It's not funny." I told her with a serious face on. She giggled and said "Oh yes it is." She was still giggling. "Fine, it's your fault anyways." She stopped giggling. "And how did you come to that conclusion?" I started telling her about my dream, but then, there it was again. That smell, I was turning Bella on.

**Authors Note: Next chapter is going to be in Bella's point of view: D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Dreams-Chapter Two**

Edward had his arm over me, holding me to his body. He was whispering his dream into my ear. Which is a crazy thought because vampires cannot dream. But I didn't really have time to think about it, listening to Edward's very hot dream was making me a little bit horny. I was blushing like mad, when his nostrils flared. Oh no, he could smell me getting wet. He still had his arm around me, so there was no easy escape.

"Edward dear, I have to go to the bathroom." He didn't say anything just loosened his hold on me. As I slipped out and walked to the door, I could feel his eyes on me. I tiptoed to the bathroom door, but as I opened it I heard Charlie groan. I waited for a few seconds but there was still silence and I walked into the bathroom, silently closing it behind me.

I looked in the mirror. He had a sex dream about this? We have been going out for a while now, but I still always second-guessed myself. I'm just an average girl. Average Bella Swan, who got the godly Edward Cullen. I groaned. Turing the water in the sink to cold, I splashed my face off and towel dried it. Silently sneaking back into my room.

Edward was sitting up on my bed now, the lust had slipped out of his eyes and I was grateful. I crawled over the bed towards him. He sunk down and I cuddled right back up to him. "You should get some sleep. You look exhausted." And I was. I nodded slowly as I closed my eyes, still huddled close to his cool body.

* * *

We were lying on Edward's big gold and black bed. He was hovering over me with one arm on each side of my body. He leaned down to kiss me, but I darted my tongue out first. With his lips latched to mine, my tongue explored the cavern of this mouth. But then his pushed mine away. I sighed, he still had his boundaries. But instead of pushing me away he slid is cold tongue into my mouth, running over every single part with it.

Moaning into his mouth he finally pulled away. He leaned back, sitting on his knees, looking down at his hands. I came over to him and put my fingers under his chin. "Sorry." He whispered out. I didn't reply only shaking my head no. My hands trailed over to the end of his shirt... He looked at me and our eyes met. With out breaking our eye contact I slipped the silk shirt over his head. With eyes still locked I let my hands explore all over his cold toned pale chest.

He let out a little moan while breaking our eye contact. He looked down at my pajama top. Imitating my movement he slipped mine over my head. I never liked wearing my bra to sleep so he had two breasts staring back at him. He leaned over and licked one of my nipples, both instantly popping up hard, making me moan. I think he liked that sound because he took one into his mouth, kneading the other with his hand.

He moved from my breast and sent a trail of kisses all the way down to my little boy shorts. He put his hands on my hips as I started to blush. He looked up at me. "We can stop if you want to." That's what he said, but his eyes were begging to go on. My only reply was me slipping my tongue out and tracing over my lips. Before I could blink my boy shorts were on the floor. I moaned, and a blink later his jeans were off too.

I looked down at his size. He was huge! Not that I had anything to compare it to, but still, he was huge. How was all that going to fit in me? I guess Edward could read my expression and he took my face into his hands. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." I met his stare. "I don't want to hurt you Bella."

Still looking into his golden eyes, I said "I want you, Edward I want you." My hands slid closer to his huge erection with every next word. "I. Want. Every. Single. Solitary." My hand was almost there. "Inch of you." With the last words I had my hand wrapped around him. His breath hitched. I gave it a little stroke but that's not what I wanted.

But I didn't really know what to do, so I let my body have control. He turned around and I pushed him onto his back. I straddled him with one knee on each side. His hands went to my hips. He looked up at me as I looked down at him. I leaned down to kiss him and he thrust up at me. I cried out, tears starting to come down my cheeks.

He started whispering apologies and pulled out. I wiped my tears away and thrust down on him, and he let out a loud gasp. He pushed up a little more, fully entering me. I cried out again, wiping away fresh tears. He looked up at me worried but I nodded for him to go on. It wasn't till he had established a steady pace to pump into me that I felt the pleasure.

But right when I was about to call out for more, my alarm went off. My eyes snapped open. I was alone in my bed. As I hit my alarm off, I saw his perfect script on a sheet of note paper, 'Sorry Love... I had to go. I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow. Edward.'

I groaned and pulled the covers back over my head.

Authors note: Sorry this one took so long. But here it is! Reviews are great fuel for future chapters! XD


End file.
